Il ne faut pas vendre la peau du Loup-garou avant de l'avoir tué
by Lilitsune
Summary: Au Sun Garden, les parties de Loup-garou sont toujours très animées... Peut-être un peu trop, même. (T pour le langage)


« C'est qui ce bâtard de Cupidon qui m'a mis en couple avec le Glaçon ?! »

Xavier soupira. La discrétion n'était pas le fort de Claude.

« T'es censé garder ça pour toi. Et c'est un jeu, j'ai rien dit, moi, tout à l'heure, quand on m'a casé avec-

\- Comme si t'allais te plaindre d'être avec Jordan ! En plus, vous avez gagné bande d'enfoirés ! »

Xavier soupira et Jordan ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Claude venait de sous-entendre que Xavier était amoureux de lui. Ce n'était un secret pour personne de toute façon, et surtout pas pour le principal concerné. C'était juste toujours aussi gênant. Jordan aimait Xavier aussi, seulement... Il était peut-être un peu lâche. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui retourner ses avances. C'était stupide mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« J'ai pas eu de réponse ! C'est qui l'enfoiré qui joue Cupidon ? »

Rapidement, la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers Dave, qui était le Maître du Jeu de cette partie.

Après s'être rapidement demandé qui était la personne la plus dangereuse entre Claude et le fameux Cupidon, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il était un homme mort peu importe s'il choisissait de lâcher le morceau ou non. Au moins, avec Claude, sa mort serait rapide. Par conséquent, le gardien d'Epsilon garda le silence.

« Tu vas me le dire bordel ? »

Isabelle se planta soudainement devant Claude, qui était à deux doigts d'enfoncer délicatement son poing dans la tête de Dave. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait responsable, vu qu'après tout, c'était sa faute. C'était elle Cupidon, après tout. Bon, c'est vrai qu'à la base, c'était un joueur d'Epsilon qui avait eu ce rôle mais ils avaient échangé leur carte, et Dave n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour protester. Tant pis si ce n'était pas autorisé dans les règles du jeu, sa vie était prioritaire.

« Ça suffit, Claude. Si t'es pas capable de jouer sans rester calme, retourne dans ta chambre. »

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur Claude, qui retourna s'asseoir immédiatement.

Isabelle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus effrayante dans cette pièce, et il ne tenait pas plus que ça à la mettre en colère.

« On recommence la partie du coup ? » Jordan avait posé la question avec le plus de prudence possible, après quelques secondes de silence complet.

« C'est pas comme si on avait le choix. » marmonna Bryce.

Dave ramassa donc les cartes et après les avoir mélangé, les redistribua.

« Qui veut être maire ? »

Le gardien d'Epsilon grimaça aussitôt en voyant tous les capitaines lever la main, Isabelle en plus. C'était comme ça à chaque partie. Et chaque joueur votait pour son capitaine, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de jouer le MJ.

« Quelque chose à dire pour aider les joueurs à faire leur choix ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment utile, mais bon...

« Si je suis élu, j'achète une glace à tous ceux qui auront voté pour moi ! »

Il n'était pas très difficile de savoir que c'était Jordan qui avait parlé. À croire que ses arguments se limitaient seulement à la nourriture.

«... Xavier ? »

Le rouquin parut réfléchir un instant, puis prit la parole, voix solennelle à l'appui.

« Les temps sont durs, ces horribles loup-garous tentent de s'infiltrer parmi les plus braves de nos concitoyens, dans le but de tous nous dévorer. En tant que maire, je m'engage à les empêcher d'accomplir leur funeste objectif afin que chaque villageois puisse vivre en paix, sans la crainte de pouvoir mourir de par leur croc chaque nuit ! »

Dave soupira. Ça ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus à un discours, si ce n'était que Xavier avait été un loup-garou dans chaque partie qu'ils avaient joué jusqu'à maintenant. Et qu'en plus, c'était la troisième fois qu'il leur sortait ce discours.

« Bryce, à ton tour. »

Bryce prit une grande inspiration et Dave soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous un air aussi sérieux ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, leur vie n'étaient pas réellement en jeu.

« J'arrête de me disputer avec Claude pendant un mois. »

Le gardien d'Epsilon cessa de respirer un instant, et les autres en firent de même. Un mois de tranquillité, de calme, de silence. Le rêve absolu.

« Le MJ donne cinq voix bonus à Bryce. » annonça calmement Dave.

Il fallait absolument que Bryce soit élu maire. Un mois de calme, c'était le plus beau cadeau au monde. Et en plus, ce n'était ni Noël, ni son anniversaire.

« Mais tu peux pas faire ça, c'est de la triche, Dave ! » s'exclama Jordan.

Peut-être. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et, honnêtement, il était prêt à se faire traiter de tricheur si c'était pour un mois entier de bonheur absolu. Le sacrifice était minime.

« Je suis le MJ. Je suis comme un Dieu dans ce jeu. Je fais ce que je veux. »

D'habitude, il était du genre à suivre les règles à la lettre, mais là, l'occasion était trop belle pour la manquer bêtement à cause des règles. Après tout, les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes.

« Claude, c'est à toi. »

De toute façon, ce serait Bryce qui allait être élu. Dave y veillerait personnellement.

« Je me dispute plus avec Mister Freeze pendant deux mois. »

Hum... D'accord, il avait changé d'avis, après tout. Claude avait son soutien, finalement.

« Mais ça se fait pas, tu me copies là ! C'est injuste !

\- La vie est injuste, mon cher Réfrigérateur. »

Quelques insultes suivirent, mais les autres joueurs décidèrent d'un commun accord de les ignorer pour le moment, y compris les joueurs de Prominence et de Diamond Dust. Ils étaient loyaux à leur capitaine, mais il y avait des limites à tout. En fin de compte, il était impossible qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer pendant deux mois entier et consécutifs. C'était dur, c'était cruel, mais c'était la vie. Isabelle attrapa les deux capitaines par le col et les jeta hors de la chambre, ayant peu envie de devoir supporter leur dispute.

Les seuls candidats encore en course étaient donc Jordan, Xavier et Isabelle. Et seule Isabelle n'avait pas encore fait son discours. Pour l'instant, si Dave devait émettre un jugement, le plus apte à gagner le titre de maire était Jordan. Il n'avait pas fait de discours à proprement parler, mais la nourriture restait un argument de taille.

« Isabelle, à toi. »

Cette dernière se racla la gorge.

« J'ai gardé certains... souvenirs... sur mon portable d'une certaine soirée comportant de l'alcool, organisée lorsque Père et Lina n'étaient pas là, et-

« Isa, je pense qu'on a compris. » Xavier tenta de la couper avant qu'elle n'explique en quoi ce serait compromettant pour eux que Père et Lina tombent, par pur hasard bien évidemment, sur ces photos.

«... en train de faire un striptease, Jordan en maid, et Xavier qui... »

Xavier s'était jeté sur Isabelle et avait entrepris de l'étouffer avec un coussin.

« Ça suffit, ne dis pas un mot de plus ! »

Xavier ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que ce moment gênant de sa vie soit dévoilé au grand public. Il ne tenait d'ailleurs pas à s'en souvenir ! La gueule de bois qu'il avait eu le lendemain suffisait largement à nourrir ses regrets !

« On va être rapide... Qui vote pour Isabelle ? » demanda Dave qui se fichait pas mal de qui serait élu, lui, il n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool ce soir-là et n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire.

Sans surprise, Isabelle fut élue maire à l'unanimité. Cette fille était un véritable démon parfois.

Après plusieurs dizaines de tours, il ne resta plus que Xavier, Jordan, Isabelle ainsi que Bryce et Claude, qui étaient revenus dans la partie entre temps.

« Il reste combien de loup-garou ? » demanda Xavier.

« Deux. » répondit Dave.

« Je vote pour Bryce ! » s'exclama Claude.

De toute façon, depuis le début du jeu, il n'avait fait que voter pour Bryce, alors ça ne changeait pas.

« Les maires sont toujours des loup-garous. Je vote pour Isabelle. » annonça Xavier.

« J'ai une vidéo où on te voit en tr-

\- Je vote pour Claude. »

Inutile de préciser par quelle sorcellerie Isabelle avait réussi à ne jamais obtenir aucun vote contre elle depuis le début du jeu.

Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner.

« Je vote pour Claude aussi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Du balai Claude. »

Claude fut ainsi sacrifié, et tout le monde put ainsi découvrir qu'il était la petite fille. Énervé d'avoir perdu la partie, Claude sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Et donc, s'il votait contre Bryce depuis le début de la partie...» commença un ancien joueur éliminé de la partie.

Et la nuit tomba dans le jeu. Au réveil, Bryce était officiellement décédé. Enfin, dans le jeu.

« Heu, il était pas censé être un loup-garou ? » demanda un membre de Prominence, visiblement dépassé par les évènements.

« J'étais juste villageois, bordel ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un éclata de rire. Claude, sans aucun doute.

« Oh, la loose ! T'es qu'un pauvre villageois qui sert à rien et t'es mort bouffé ! » se moqua le rouquin.

Tous se retenèrent de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait fait que voter contre Bryce depuis le début du jeu tout en sachant qu'il n'était qu'un villageois juste à cause de leur stupide rivalité. Et que par conséquent, il avait été beaucoup plus inutile que Bryce.

« Je vote pour Isabelle. »

Xavier savait qu'il risquait gros en votant contre elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait juste pas voter contre Jordan.

« Je... Pareil pour moi. »

Jordan détourna le regard en croisant celui d'Isabelle, rempli de haine.

« Mais, Jordan, espèce de sale traître ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

Le pauvre Jordan alla se cacher derrière Dave. Après tout, Dave était gardien de but, il saura arrêter les attaques meurtrières et destructives d'Isabelle.

Dave annonça qu'Isabelle était un loup-garou, et que Jordan et Xavier étaient les deux amants frappés par la flèche de Cupidon. Jordan était également le deuxième loup-garou.

Jordan était content d'avoir gagné, certes, même si c'était avec Xavier, mais à présent qu'il faisait face à la furie qu'était Isabelle, il commençait à regretter un peu. Il pensait se servir de Dave comme bouclier... Non, il voulait dire qu'il comptait sur Dave pour faire face à la menace Isabelle et le protéger, mais le capitaine d'Epsilon s'était très rapidement écarté, peu désireux de faire partie des dommages collatéraux de leur dispute. Ou du meurtre de Jordan par Isabelle, question de point de vue sûrement.

« Je suis désoléééé ! Me tue paaaas ! »


End file.
